yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 14: Power Unleashed
Message Recieved -A few days have passed since Damian ran into his Super Soldier counterpart. The whole meeting he had with him in the hotel room never escaped his mind. The words kept creeping through-“We will have our time.”-Damian couldn’t understand it. Did this guy have a plan to where it was they are going to fight? Why did he have to be so cryptic about the situation? Damian is still ready to fight and he itches for the challenge of fighting someone who could possibly be on equal terms with him in strength and stature. Damian had also remembered how he assisted the Ryoji Boy the other day. It would seem that he is trying to take up the mantle that his father left with The Dark God. Who’s to say Damian isn’t trying to do the same thing with what his father left him? All these thoughts and possibilities continue to run through his mind as he makes his way back to the hotel room of his. When he gets inside of the room, he feels lie something is different with his room. The sound of the window hitting the wall over and over again softly grabs his attention. When he walks over to see what the noise was, he sees that his window had been clawed open. He immediately knew who had come into his room. He balls his hands into fists as the Super Beast may still be in the room. Damian walks around the hotel room and nothing is found. No Super Beast was still in the room. But Damian did find a note for him that had been clawed into his hotel mini-fridge. It read-“Meet me on the old Channel Island off the coast of District Two at 3:30pm. Don’t be late.”- Then at the bottom of the note were coordinates that had the longitude and latitude of a location. Damian raised a brow at the note and wondered what the hell Channel Island even is. Damian went onto his laptop and searched up Channel Island and found nothing about it. He thought to himself-“That explains the coordinates…”-Damian looks at the note once more and searches up the coordinates on his cellphone. Once he has a lock on the location, Damian quickly makes his way to the harbor for a boat. The coordinates led to a small island ten miles off the shore of District Two. As he looked at the Kasaihana City laws, going around this area constitutes a grave law and can send someone to prison for a very long time. But of course, that little threat doesn’t stop him from going. When he gets to the island, he parks the boat on a lodge that looked to be worn down from time. When he finally got on the island, his eyes would widen at what he is seeing.-“What the hell happened here…”-The island was once a bustling and popular city in the world before WW3. But during the Nuclear War attacks, the city had taken some effects from the blasts on the continental USA. Buildings still stand in areas but the place has become very rural. Grass and nature had taken over the island as the buildings looked like the Earth was taking it back. As he took in the City, an animal-like voice came through the silence-“Well…I almost thought you weren’t going to show.”- Damian slowly turned around as a small smirk appeared on his face-“I never refuse a challenge…”-The Super Beast smiled, revealing those sharp canines that he has in his mouth. The two would walk over to a more open area as they stand ten feet apart. The stare down these two gave each other was immense. The war between two different Super Soldier Races is about to begin.- The Z-Beast VS The First Born -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrdrv_4hz2Y) The two men stared each other down as both of their auras slowly began to flare from the bottom of their feet, to the tips of their hair. Damian rocking a strong bright blue area, whereas the Super Beast is sporting an ominous and powerful crimson red flame aura. Damian slowly got down in his fighting stance as the Super Beast got on all fours. Damian has a smirk on his face as he asks-“Shall we commence?”-The Super Beast would then waste no time as he began to charge at Damian on all fours. His speed was a blur as he had a speed advantage with his more animal like nature. When he reached Damian, he leaped into the air, spinning his body once and thrusting his left leg at the right side of Damian’s head. Damian would raise his right hand up as his arm takes the impact of the kick. Damian would then thrust his left fist forward as a straight jab but the Super Soldier would use his speed to slip under the jab and he weaves upwards to swing a strong left hook. Damian tilts his body back as the fist would swing right across his face. The punch reaching so close to Damian that he feels the winds come across his face. The two fighters would go back and forth like this, trading blows and kicks. Whenever Damian tries to find an opening, the Super Beast shuts it down. And the same goes for when the Super Beast tries to find an opening for himself. The two fighters were on equal levels of fighting prowess. Damian may have been slightly under the level of speed as the Super Beast but his superior martial arts and Speed Fighting knowledge help make that disadvantage into a normal playing field. This would go on for some minutes as the two fighters were giving it all they had. The Super Beast then thrusts his left hand with a straight jab and Damian goes for the home run swing. He sidesteps to the left and lifts his body a foot into the air and thrusts his right hand at the face of the Super Beast (2:27 in song) with a Superman Punch and (2:30 in the song) the punch connects! The impact causes the Super Beast to step back a few feet as he is rattled from the punch. A small drop of blood escapes his mouth as he wipes it away with his hand. Damian smirks as the punch connects and begins to bounce off of each foot with his hands up like a boxer would in the ring.- Game Changer -After the Super Beast had tasted his own blood for the moment, he begins to chuckle a bit. Damian raises a brow at that. He thinks to himself-“This guy may have the combat prowess that I have…I might have to keep watch of that.”-Then the Super Beast looks up at Damian and says-“Yes…I could see how Donnie would want to cash all his chips in a fighter like you…but…I’m afraid that he has bet it all on the wrong Super Soldier…As you know, I am in the second transformed state of the Z-Beast Serums power but I found a third beyond it!”-Damian’s eyes widened as he yelled out-“WHAT!?”-He had seen how strong his father was in the Second Transformed state and he never believed that someone could have actually broken through what his own father could not. The Super Beast then said to Damian-“You should feel privileged…You will be the first person to witness this form… First you will see…THEN YOU WILL DIE!”- ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCtEmXBvuI4) The Super Beast then began to gather his energy as the ground began to shake under the two fighters. The Super Beasts body began to grow as his flame aura would begin to flourish rapidly around his body. Damian’s eyes would stay widened and his jaw practically dropped as he witnessed the transformation. The Super Beasts eyes would begin to glow a bright and horrific white and his jaw would begin to pop out of place as his bones began to refigure. His face began to reform completely as he began to look more like an actual beast than a human. His muscle mass began to grow immensely like nothing he had even seen before. His clothes began to rip from his body as his body just became too big for his clothes to remain. A burgundy colored fur began to grow from the hair follicles in the Super Beasts skin. Two pointed and long ears would rise up from the top of his skull as Damian asked himself-“What the hell is this thing turning into!?”-His hands had become actual claws and not just his nails showing the animal nature. His hands alone were bigger than Damian’s entire head. His feet had outgrown his shoes and when his footwear ripped apart like paper, it reveals the claws that his feet had become. The Super Beast had literally become, a Super Beast. The bright red fire aura continued to burn as it was now moving at a much more violent pace. He then thrusts his body back as he roared at the skies above him-“ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!”-The roar alone had the power to shake the entire island as the glass that remained on the buildings and shops shattered into pieces. He then looked at Damian as he was ready to strike. The body of the Super Beast is now almost ten feet tall, making Damian look like a midget. How will Damian be able to combat this kind of power?- The True Power of The Z-Beast -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCtEmXBvuI4 repeat as many times as it takes to read it fully with music) The Super Beast quickly went on the attack as he charged for Damian. Damian’s eyes widened as he could barely keep up with the speed that the Super Beast is moving at. The Super Beast quickly thrusts his knee into the gut of Damian’s as the power causes Damian to hunch forward and some blood is spat up onto the floor from his mouth. The Super Beast then grabs Damian by the head and launches him like a baseball through the nearby buildings. Damian crashes through the rock walls of the buildings over and over like a bullet through glass. Then when Damian is shot out of the last building, the Super Beast practically flashes above him and his left foot claw makes impact on the entire chest of Damian’s body. Both fighters would then hit the ground as Damian’s body is implanted into the concrete floor from the Super Beasts foot being on his chest. On the impact, Damian would have a late reaction to the pain as a few seconds pass before he begins to yell out in pain. His body began to be riddled with cuts and scrapes from the two powerful attacks. The Super Beast then lets up on Damian and begins to walk away from him. Damian slowly gets back to his feet as he coughs up some more blood from having his ribs practically broken in every place. The Super Beast then spoke in a demonic animal voice-“You can’t even detect my movements…How do you plan on defeating me!?”-Damian quickly grunted and ran towards the Super Beast with all his might. He then throws a rallying right overhand punch and it hits nothing but air. Damian swung at air as the Super Beast moved so fast that he was able to flash away leaving Damian looking at an afterimage. Damian was shocked to see something move that fast but he could not rival in the moment for too long as the right claw of the Super beasts grabs onto the back of Damian’s head and the Super Beast begins running along the sides of the buildings. As he does that, he lifts Damian’s head and body to ride parallel onto the building wall. This causes Damian’s head to crash into the walls of the buildings, having his head being scraped right across the building walls as if he were a towel cleaning the windows. Glass and gravel would break onto his face, causing small gashes to cut deep into his face and body. After doing this for a couple of buildings, The Super Beast tosses Damian through another building. Damian’s body slowly comes to a stop at the edge of the building with half of his body hanging off the ledge like a lifeless doll. His pants had been ripped from the glass digging into the fabric and his skin had been riddles with cuts.- Hidden Power, Awakened! -The Super Beast began to walk back to where he could see Damian’s body just lying like he had been defeated. He laughed evily has he had looked to become victorious. He then once again roared into the sky as his power caused the island to shake violently. This roar caused some buildings to crack and the floor that Damian was laying on to break open. This caused Damian’s body to fall all the way back down to the ground. Damian’s body would look lifeless as he fell through the sky. His long black hair covered with rubble and glass, he hits the floor with a soft THUD like sound. His eyes were cringed shut as the pain was something he had never felt before. The Super Beast then began to yell out to him-“I am the Supreme Super Soldier!...I am the true King of Kasaihana! Nothing will ever defeat me! And may anyone who tries…BE ENIALATED!”-( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=op8oLaiSb94) Damian began to speak to himself with a weakened voice-“No…I…I can’t lose here…”-He then slowly began to get back to his feet. His body shaking as he gave it all he had just to stand back up. He then began to focus his energy as if it was a hidden source all along. He balls his hands into fists as his muscles begin to tighten up. He begins to yell out in pain as his energy begins to surge.-“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”-The Super Beast looks back to see Damian and asks himself-“What’s this?”- Damian’s eyes slowly begin to turn a bright emerald color as his hair flashes with a bright golden color. His bright blue aura is sucked back into his body and once all the blue had disappeared, his energy erupted like a supernova. His body bursts out with a bright golden aura! His hair changed from his pitch black to the bright golden color that flashed before. His muscle mass began to grow as a bright golden flame aura began to surge through his body violently. The Super Beast asked himself-“WHAT!? He’s different somehow…he’s changed!”-Damian then looked up at the Super Beast with a stare he had never used before. Damian…has transformed! The Super Beast laughed and yelled out-“Super Soldier Insect! Prepare to be squashed!”-He then raised his right hand into the air as if he were going to charge and attack. But Damian’s body flashed over to where The Super Beast is standing almost instantly. Damian grabs onto the forearm of The Super Beast and says-“You won’t be squashing any Super Soldier today”-in a calm and collected voice. The Super Beast then thrusts his free hand at the gut of Damian’s and the impact would cause a small shockwave around them; but Damian is unmoved. The impact of the powerful punch had almost no effect to him. Damian then said-“It’s time to end this game…”-The Super Beast began to back up and says-“What are you talking about!? I say when we end! I will kill you!”-Damian smirked as he heard the Super Beast speak. He then said to him as his golden aura began to grow around his body-“Alright then…We’ll play by your rules…LETS GOOOOO!!!!!!”-And as he yelled out that final portion of his sentence, his energy released causing a shockwave to be sent to the Super Beast. This hit the Super Beasts body and caused him to stagger back a few feet. It’s time for Damian to strike back!- The Ultimate Super Soldier -( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KqB9Eji8pY) Damian quickly went on the assault as he hits the Super Beast with a powerful right hook. This causes the head of The Super Beast to lift up, looking into the sky. Damian then leaps into the air, grabbing onto the Super Beasts head with his left hand. As he did that, he thrusts his right knee into the jaw of the Super Beast. This causes the mighty warrior to be lifted into the air and land on his back. He quickly gets back to his feet though as he grows angry at how strong Damian has become. Damian smirks at the Super Beast as he makes the “Come at me” motion with his finger. The Super beast then once again charges at him. As the Super Beast comes rushing towards him, Damian lifts his body as if he were doing a backflip. As his body is in the air, Damian thrusts his right leg and it smacks the Super Beast right on the jaw and Damian continues his backflip motion by landing on his feet.(Similar to how Naruto is standing in the picture of the video) The impact causes the Super Beast to once again be knocked back and landing on his ass. The bright red aura of the Super beast begins to grow larger and more violent as his anger grows with it. Damian looks at the Super Beast with his bright emerald eyes and says-“You can’t defeat me now, Beast. Give it up while you can still walk away with your life.”- The Super Beast then yells out in anger-“NO! NO! NO! There is no way I will be defeated by a little fucking shit like you!”-Damian quickly by saying-“I don’t think you really have a choice in the matter on that one, bub.”-With anger filling his entire body, the Super Beast once again charges at Damian on all fours with every bit of speed he has left. Damian smirks as he grabs his right forearm with his left hand. He then focuses his power as a golden electric aura begins to surge around his body. The electricity then begins to move towards his right fist as the kinetic power of the Crack Punch begins to grow more and more powerful. Damian waits for the right moment to strike as the Super Beast comes at him like a madman. The Super Beast then tries to dive at Damian in the attempt to tackle him like a wolf would its prey. As that happens, Damain charges at the Super Beast and thrusts his right hand into the chest of the Super Beast with his hand covered in his electric aura. The impact would be heard and the splat of blood would echo through the entire area. Almost instantly as the punch is made contact, a powerful shock wave is sent around the entire island. It caused rocks and rubble to lift into the sky and the island to quake. Buildings come tumbling toward from the powerful impact of these Super Soldier beings. The impact of Damian’s fist with the Super Beasts body would create a blinding golden light as the Electric Crack Punch makes contact. As the impact was made, the electricity would surge around the entire body of the Super Beast. After a few seconds, the blinding golden light would fade away, revealing the impact of the attack. Damian’s right fist would be pierced right through the chest of The Super Beast. Damian’s hand becomes covered in the Super Beasts blood as his entire right arm had just penetrated the body of the Super Beast.- Redemption -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQGmfjB0Mww) After the impact was made, The Super Beats body slowly begins to revert back to his normal form. His mouth had been covered in his own blood as his life began to fade away from him. But even in these final moments, he keeps his pride. His eyes look up at Damian’s emerald eyes and says-“I won’t beg…”-His hands then grip onto Damian’s arm as if he were trying to keep his body standing as he continued-“I won’t say…I had any regrets…”-His words had become harder to speak as his eyes slowly began to glaze over.-“I have…received a warriors death…An honor for our kind…Your father was right after all…betting it all on you wasn’t a mistake after all…”-He then coughed up more blood as it lands on the floor and on Damian’s arm.-“Only two Super Soldiers remain now…You carry on our kind…You…*COUGHS* You…are our future…Live….on….”-His eyes then shut and his grip on Damian’s arms was released. Damian then pulled his arm from the chest of the Super Beast. The Super Beasts body would then slowly fall to the ground as he now rests in a pool of his own blood. Damian looks down at him as his hair slowly reverts back to its normal black color. His eyes return back to their pitch black color and his muscle mass returns to its normal level. His golden aura slowly flows back into his body as well. He looks down at the body of his former Super Soldier counterpart and shows no change in his blank expression. The wind softly rolled by as it caused his long black hair to sway peacefully. Damian then said to him-“Rest well…”-He then turned around and began to walk back to the boat he had come to his island on. It’s time to return home…- Category:Ark6